Kaze yo Tsutaete
on drums and Cut Man on guitar]] is Roll's theme, with lyrics, composition and arrangement by Yoshinori Ono and performance by Yoshino Aoki. The song first appeared in the 1997 game Mega Man: Battle & Chase as a secret karaoke that appears when the player completes the game with Roll without losing a race in the Japanese version. In the game, it skips the second verse and bridge. Roll's theme is also featured in Marvel vs. Capcom, the Rockman Complete Works version of Mega Man 6, the 2007 version of Mega Man for mobile phone, Rockman Tennis, and the two versions of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, it received an English version titled Where the Wind Blows with lyrics by Miguel E. Corti and performance by Anna Gholston. Kaze yo Tsutaete was released as part of the soundtracks Capcom Game Soundtrack - Rockman Battle & Chase, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Original Soundtrack (titled Theme of Roll) and Capcom Songs. A remixed version in present in Chiptuned Rockman. Both English and Japanese versions of the song are present in the Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars Vocal Tracks. Story The story of the game Mega Man: Battle & Chase goes that Roll, a driver on the Battle & Chase television show, will present a new song in front of everyone if she wins every race without losing even once, and although her singing and songwriting capabilities are unknown, talent scouts are already interested in the production of a possible new idol.The Reploid Research Lavatory: The Next Mega Man Idol Lyrics Romaji = Tsutaetai kono omoi tomaranai modorenai Dakishimete tsukamaete mou hanasanai de Machi no akari yureru omoi terashite Hitogomi ni anata no yasashisa kanjite Namida no ashiato sae kiete shimau mae ni Anata to ita jikan wo mou ichido tashikamete Tsutaetai kono omoi tomaranai modorenai Dakishimete tsukamaete mou hanasanai de Amazora ni kokoro no kasa wo sagashite Todokanai omoi dake ga nagarete yuku Ashita to ato sukoshi no yuuki sae areba Anata to ita tobira wo mou ichido hirakitai Aitakute samishikute nukumori ga kienai you ni Kono mune ga sakeru hodo kanjite itakute Omoide no sakamichi wo arukeba Ano hi wo omoidasu (wasurenai) Hajimete kizu kono omoi no (kono mama) Kaze yo tsutaete... Tsutaetai kono omoi tomaranai modorenai Dakishimete tsukamaete mou hanasanai de |-| English translation = I want to tell you this feeling, it's unstoppable, there's no turning back Please hold me close, catch me, and don't ever let me go The city lights illuminate my shaking feelings In the crowd, I feel your kindness Before the footsteps of tears even disappear I make sure of the time when you were here once again I want to tell you this feeling, it's unstoppable, there's no turning back Please hold me close, catch me, and don't ever let me go Looking for my heart's umbrella in a threatening rainy sky Only unreachable thoughts go by If I have even a little bit more courage with tomorrow I want to open the door with you here once again I want to see you, I'm lonely, it's like the warmth won't disappear I want to feel until this chest is torn If you walk along the hill of memories You'll remember that day (Do not forget it) These feelings of our first kiss (stay like this) Winds, convey it... I want to tell you this feeling, it's unstoppable, there's no turning back Please hold me close, catch me, and don't ever let me go La la la... |-| Where the Wind Blows (Official) = Look inside my heart, this is where it starts; is it meant to be? Oh, I want to believe Hold me closer now; will you take a vow, and don't ever let me go? Lights on a city that casts many shadows that hide its true face Alone in a crowd, I am lost, but I'm found when you call out my name Don't say goodbye, just say you'll stay with me, even if just for one day When you touch me, I know, body and soul, you're all I've loved but love I have found Look inside my heart, this is where it starts; is it meant to be? Oh, I want to believe Hold me closer now; will you take a vow, and don't ever let me go? Trapped in the past, you just feel there's no way to avoid feeling pain Life is worth living when you cast off doubts and know it's not all in vain Don't turn away, time to face all your fears; show me the person you are When I feel you touch me, body and soul, we are but one and there's peace to be found Don't you feel it too? Can I be with you? Memories will fade; I know I'm not afraid If it's in the past, then this fate won't last; again I am on my own Tell me what you feel, know I can help you if you let me Put your hand in mine; I'll pull you up (give me your hand) When we first kissed, I swore I'd always be there for you (by your side) I'll be there, where the wind blows... Look inside my heart, this is where it starts; is it meant to be? Oh, I want to believe Hold me closer now; will you take a vow, and don't ever let me go? Videos Rockman Battle & Chase - Wind, Carry My Words (Game Version)|1997 version Tatsunoko vs. Capcom UAS Vocal Tracks - Kaze yo Tsutaete 2008(Roll's theme)|2008 version Tatsunoko vs Capcom Utimate All Stars-Roll's English Theme "Where the wind blows"|2008 version (English) Rockman 6 Kaze yo Tsutaete|Rockman 6 (Rockman Complete Works) version References *Anime Lyrics *VGMdb Category:Music